


Assassin

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Assassin

Clint is a killer.  
An assassin,  
Who doesn't feel much.  
He kills his targets,  
And moves on.  
Widow is the only one,  
He spared.  
He saw something worth saving.  
She didn't disappoint him.


End file.
